User blog:J'adore-la-plage-et-les-montagnes/A Better Future On Kickin It
So... this is just a challenge.. to see if I can write the same sort of episode idea that Future It Up had.... but not as crappy. I feel like they threw in cheesy jokes and the thing with Logan at the end... pathetic.. But anyway, here is the superior equivalent of that... in a single scene ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Open in the dojo Rudy: Hey guys, come on over. They gather in circle. Rud'''y: I just want you to know, that I've greatly enjoyed teaching you guys over the past three years, watching you all grow up, get taller... specially you, Jack. Jack grins and looks down. '''Rudy: But more importantly, I'm proud of all of you. Proud of how far you've come as karate students, and as people. Even through all your crazy adventures, I had... the most fun, and for those three years I felt like ... (voice cracking) I had a purpose in life. Kim: Rudy, are you crying? Rudy (sniffs): I’m a man, men don’ - YES I’M CRYING! Tears up for a moment then composes himself. Rudy: Guys… just promise me, that when you go off into the real world, come back and visit the dojo sometimes, maybe in ten years or something. Jack: We’ll come back before then, Rudy. We don't have to stay at college over the whole summer. Milton: But still, ten years is a long time. Kim: We’ll be ...actual adults. Jerry: Wonder where we’ll be. Everyone Looks off into the distance White flare into daydream Rudy has grayer hair and is cleaning the dojo. Milton walks in, clad in a suit. Rudy: Milton! Milton: Rudy! They greet each other, hugging. Rudy: How’ve you been? Milton: Good, good. I’ve just stopped by to say hi. I’m launching my new business, and I’m hoping it takes off. Rudy: ''' Oh, what have you been working on? '''Milton: I’ve invented a machine that takes solar energy, compresses it, and creates super-batteries, batteries that can power a car for a year, or be a back-up generator for people in need. Rudy: That’s great man, I wish you the best of luck. Milton: Well, I couldn’t have done if a wise man didn’t teach me to never give up. Rudy: … Thank you Milton. Milton: You’re welcome. Jerry walks in, wearing dance clothes. Jerry: Rudy, my man! Rudy: Hey, haven’t seen you since you were in Francisco for Dance Star. Jerry: '''Yup, I made it to L.A. Final four baby! WHOOO! '''Milton: Great job man! Rudy: I’m so glad that you’ve stuck with dancing for all these years, Jerry. Jerry: Well, if one of my first mentors hadn’t told me to always follow my dreams, I would never be where I am today. They stare for a moment as Jack and Kim walk in. Jack’s wearing jeans and a flannel shirt (absolutely no sideburns but maybe a little scruff) and Kim has a blouse and skirt. Everyone sees them and rushes over. Jerry: Yo Jack! What’s been happening, buddy! Jack: Good, good everything’s been good. Actually the director got back to me. He wants me to be stunt coordinator for his next film! Rudy: That’s great! And Kim, how’ve you been? Kim: Fantastic, thank you. I’m actually going in for an audition later this week! Milton: Awesome. Kim: And… the other reason we came over… we have a new student for the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Jack and Kim step aside to reveal a little blonde toddler. Crowd goes awwww Kim: Go on… go see Uncle Rudy. She bends down and points to Rudy. The kids toddles over and high fives him. Rudy: Hey buddy… haven’t seen you since you were a baby. The kid does the same to Jerry and Milton before running back to his father. Jack picks him up and holds him. Rudy: I gotta say, to both of you… I’m very, very proud. They smile Kim: We couldn’t have gotten this far without you. Jack: I don’t think I would be standing here if a good friend of mine didn’t tell me to think about what was worth keeping and worth losing. Rudy: Thank you... thank you all. Rudy looks at all his students. ' Milton:' So ....Falafel Phil’s? Rudy: Where better? They walk out as the screen fades back to the Warriors still entranced, smiling. Milton: Well, wherever we end up, whoever we become, there’s one thing to always remember. He punches his hand and they all do the same. Jerry: We swear by the light Milton: of the dragon’s eye Kim: '''To be loyal and honest '''Jack: And never say die. They pause and look at Rudy. He takes a deep breath Rudy: Wasabi! They smile and look at each other. Jerry: ' It’s time to leave, isn’t it? They nod. '''Rudy: ' Well… don’t let me slow you down. Go have more of your adventures! They wave and exit the dojo, hand in hand, as a group. '''Rudy (all alone) : Practice is over. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well, there you go. I'll just leave these here... Category:Blog posts